


Day In The Life

by welpthatdidntwork



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, ive never written anything this sweet in my life, the things I do for my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpthatdidntwork/pseuds/welpthatdidntwork
Summary: If asked what his favorite sound in the world was, Alphonse Elric would say laughter. The loud laughs of Ed and Winry whenever they speak in sync, the gentle laugh of Miss Hawkeye whenever he offers to help her, Lan Fan’s small smile when he and Ling “fight” with one another which counts as a laugh in Al’s book. Laughter he particularly loves though, his the sound of his wife and daughter laughing together as if this is the best thing they’ve ever seen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend's birthday that was a few months ago. I love you girl and hope you had a happy birthday!

If asked what his favourite sound in the world was, Alphonse Elric would say laughter. The loud laughs of Ed and Winry whenever they speak in sync, the gentle laugh of Miss Hawkeye whenever he offers to help her, Lan Fan’s small smile when he and Ling “fight” with one another which counts as a laugh in Al’s book. Laughter he particularly loves though, his the sound of his wife and daughter laughing together as if this is the best thing they’ve ever seen.

 

However, what they’re laughing at right now happens to be him falling to the floor after Mei walked up behind him.

 

“Well it looks like I'm falling for you once again.” asked Al, a cheeky grin appearing. Rolling her eyes, Mei offered him a hand, the other still supporting their daughter. 

 

Xiuying Trisha Elric was six months old, tiny, and had some of the chubbiest cheeks known to man. Her hair and nose came from Mei and her eyes were the same shade of hazel as his. Al thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

 

Taking her from Mei, Al bounced and spun around the hall not caring that to anyone else he’d look slightly insane. “Worth it,” he thought as Xiuying giggled, her small hands clinging to his shirt. 

 

“Alright alright. No matter how cute that was, don’t get her worked up. In case you forgot, she still needs to be put in her stroller,” Mei lightly scolded.

 

“Come on what’s the worse that can happen?” Al retorted, slowing down slightly.

 

“You say that now but if she kicks you because she’s too excited, I’m not helping.”

 

“I’m hurt. You’ve wounded me.” Looking down at his daughter he asked, “Do you see how mean she is to me?” Xiuying only blinked at him. “No of course not, I’m the only one who knows.” Flinging his arms out, Al walked over to Mei and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. “And yet I love you anyway.”

 

“Hmm that’s so sweet. But…” Mei said as she maneuvered away from Al, “You still get to put her in the stroller.”

 

“Oh man!” 

The park was gorgeous this time of year. The time where plants and statues covered in thin layers of frost but not so icey that slipping was a real possibility. Unless of course you were pushing a stroller with a high energy baby. “Although,” Al mused, “It probably wouldn't have been this bad if I didn't spin her earlier.”

 

“Hey Mei-”  
“Shush. I think she finally fell asleep. I told you she'd get excited.”

 

“Alright alright. I shouldn't have riled her up before trying to put her in the stroller.” Rubbing his side, Al looked down at his now, thankfully, sleeping daughter. “I didn't think a six month old could kick that hard.”

 

“Serves you right,” Mei said, fighting back a grin. “You know you're the reason we've been out here so long trying to put her to sleep. Poor thing’s probably frozen.”

 

“She has two layers on, she’s fine. But if you’re cold, that hot chocolate stand you love is just up ahead. My treat.”

 

“Oh really? We just happened to walk far enough into this park and find the stand we went to when we first started dating.” At this, a full blown smile was on her face. “Alphonse Elric, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you planned this.”

 

Al pulled a shocked expression. “You think that I purposefully made us walk all the way out here just for some hot chocolate. I’m touched.”

 

Mei waved off his response, a tiny laugh escaping. “Well either way, I would love to grab a cup with you.”

 

They had just begun to walk towards the stand when Al heard a small, almost unnoticeable yawn from Xiuying. 

 

Al bent down to unhook her. Bouncing her lightly on his hip, Al placed a small kiss to her forehead. “Hey sleepy head. What are you doing up?”

 

Grumbling softly, Xiuying buried her face into his neck. Mei chuckled slightly. “Aw she’s so tired. Should we bring her home?”

 

Al smiled. “Well the road is right past the stand. We might as well stop, maybe pick up a sugar cookie for the princess over here.”

 

At the mention of cookies, Xiuying brought her head up and made a half-hearted grabbing motion and let out a soft whine. Al snorted and adjusted her on his hip. “I think she’s trying to tell us something.”

 

Mei hummed in agreement. “Well then we better go grab it. I’ll race you to the stand!” With that, she took off, throwing her head back with a laugh.

 

“Hey! That’s not fair.” Strapping Xiuying back into the stroller, he sets off after her, Xiuying letting bright giggles from her seat and Al grinning all the while.


End file.
